Lost And Estranged Chapter 10: The Crow And The Butterfly
by manwithoutfear97
Summary: New Faces


One Week Later

The CWF Show continues on as the lights in the arena dim to post the usual backstage promo onto the Tron. But this one was different, Why is it different you ask? Because I am running this promo. The camera is held by my new Tag Team Partner Aaron as he pans it from the knocked out camera man at my feet. As I sit on a steel chair and look down at the destroyed body below me "When I was a kid. My mother always taught me that in life. You'll find many loves, As I grew older that love became of Pro Wrestling and has been since I can remember." I Scoff slightly "My Life has been a destructive path for years, But then one day you meet someone. Someone who controls that ever breaking mindset of insanity. And everything becomes right with the world. But then one day, an event can occur. And That Love, That Sanity can be ripped from you AND THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED LAST WEEK. Sara Aries was stolen from the arena during my match when the lights went out. I heard her scream, It's been set in my mind for the past week." I look at the camera man and kick his head so it faces the camera. "Nero Hades, You took my title. But Could careless about that. That's an object. You Know what was taken from me that wasn't an object? Sara. You Broke Me. You Took My Last Shred Of Sanity. And Now? I'll Take Everything From You To Get Her Back." I stand up and grab the front of the camera. IT'S SHOWTIME YOU SON OF A BITCH." I knock the camera down as it shatters and myself and Aaron walk towards the door.

I stay seated in my locker room watching the footage back of last weeks show. The scream when she is taken from the arena blasts my ears and stings my heart. The glass in my hand that i was drinking from shatters as I squeeze it too tight, The blood drips off my hand as I grab a towel and clean it off. I rewind the match to the start and the door to my locker room slowly swings open. As a Dark haired girl with red streaks enters and stands in front of me. Sitting on my lap my heart skips a beat. "Sara?" I go to wrap my arms around her but. Something isn't right. It felt different. I go to twirl her hair but the dark hair Is replaced by a golden toned hair. My blood boils as i lightly shove her off and turn the lights on "What The Fuck Do You Want Alice" She straightens up "Well that's no way to treat a lady now is it" She smirks at herself as I dust myself off. "You are no fucking lady." She smiles at me "Well then i guess this lady won't allow you to know that she saw Nero Hades out in the parking lot on his phone talking about Sara." I cringe at the ease in her voice but i don't hesitate one bit.

"This match is set for one fall and is for the Chem Championship! Introducing first the challenger." A match was set for Nero to defend his title against one of the smaller guys on the roster. His music hit's but no one enters and the Tron lights up as the fans begin to boo. The screen pulls onto a view of the parking lot as i begin to throw punches at a downed Nero. "Where Is She. Answer Me You Fuck. Where's Sara!" I let up as clearly there would be no answers tonight " I Think He's Lost It! Someone Needs To Get The Medic Out There." The crew states over the footage as the show ends.

One Week Later

Nero Hades is in the ring holding Sara by her Hair. This Is My Chance

"Mac Bryan. I know you're here tonight. So Get The Fuck Out Here." Nero calls out as a man of heavy build with similar dark clothing to Nero steps onto the ramp. "Finally You Make Your Presences Known." he lets go of Sara as he continues "But Where Were You Last Week When I Was Ambushed In The Parking Lot Dear Brother? You Stayed Away Like The Coward That You Are. And If I So Much As Lose What Matters Most To Me In This World The Chem Championship I Will Make Sure You Lose What Matters To You Most. Sara Aries." Aaron and Thea stay behind for this one as i hop over the security railing carrying a steel chair as Nero turns around and is met with cold hard steel as i step over his body and grab Sara into my arms and slide out of the ring hopping back over the railing and dropping her off in the crowd "IT'S SHOW TIME" I run back down the steps and back to the ring "Ring The Bell" The bell sounds off as Nero stands back up and the match begins.

I waste little to no time because i know that Aaron and Thea are watching to make sure no one can stop this. I grab him by the face and throw him into the turnbuckle running into him with a high knee and hitting a bulldog by headlocking him and running to the middle of the ring and dropping him on his face. After a good 3 minutes i'm ready. I throw him against the ropes and the crowd cheer for the GunnBuster. But i turn him around into a headlock dropping him onto his face. Tribute To Sara Aries as i roll him up for the three count. Everything is back where it should be.

I run to the backstage area as Sara is standing along side Aaron and Thea. I run and grab her into my arms wasting no time to make sure that she's alright. She smiles as she's back where she wanted to be. I let her down "So i see you met Speedy and Aaron." Sara smiles "Yeah for once i'm actually okay with this alliance." Thea turns to me and grabs my wrist "Can i talk to you?" We step away but not too far as she begins to speak. "She won't open up about where she's been." She says with utter concern "She just keeps avoiding the topic whenever one of us brings it up to her." My face turns into a look of utter concern as well. "Hayle will be back tomorrow night, Maybe once she's back will be able to get her to open up." Thea sighs "Yeah maybe. But hey i spoke with the GM." Her saying the GM makes me cringe "And he is setting up You and Aaron for a Run at The Tag Team Tittles!" She says with such complete happiness and it kind of makes me laugh "That may not be such a bad idea I mean i am a well known Tag Team wrestler and Aaron could use the credibility." She smiles widely at my acceptance to the idea "So You'll Do It?!" "Sure Speedy You Guys Had My Back I'll Have Yours. But I Don't Think This Mac and Nero thing is over yet and i think Alice Harmon also has a hand in this." Sara grabs my shoulder as her and Aaron were clearly there the whole time "Whatever happens we have a whole team now. We will Survive." That word passing her lips sends a cold chill down my spine. But maybe she was right.

Hayle Stoneheart, Thea Storm, Aaron Stark, Sara Aries And Darren Gunn. I finally have safety and it comes in numbers.

End Of Chapter 10


End file.
